


Omovember (Day 5: While Drunk & Day 6: Just about Made It)

by LemonSqueeze (YujA_ks)



Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Caught, Desperation, Drunkenness, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Other, Sexuality Crisis, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemonSqueeze
Summary: To celebrate the filming of their formal presentation as members of NCT, Sungchan and Shotaro get drunk.Shotaro goes through some aftermaths of this brand new experience.
Series: YujA - Omovember(s) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Omovember (Day 5: While Drunk & Day 6: Just about Made It)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I am very sorry for the mistakes that you'll most probably see through the reading.

"I'm not drunk!"

  
  


It was his first lie this evening. Well maybe not exactly the first, he wasn't sure if he had lied when he told Sungchan that it wasn’t his first time drinking. Of course it wasn’t the first time he had alcohol but he never got himself waisted either, so he drank but never actually got himself drunk.

That caused the situation he found himself into. After talking a bit to some of his hyungs during the day, he found a bottle of soju, a few bottles of beer and a little message on his bed. _The hangover pack will be disponible tomorrow morning. Don't forget to drink water as well. I promise we’ll take care of the both of you if you are sick tomorrow._ _P.S: If Taeyong gets mad, we never gave the alcohol to you …_

  
  


"Aniki, can you tell him I'm not drunk?", he asked Yuta.

"Shotaro, I'm perfectly able to understand what you said.", Taeyong scolded him in Korean. "Oh boy, I hope you don't get a hangover. Otherwise I'll be in trouble as your leader and you'll both be in trouble as well!"

"Whyyyy~?" “Because we have dance practice at 6 tomorrow morning, that’s why! You better wish you feel good”

_Make a wish, Shotaro-kun_ ; he thought to himself and started to laugh. Taeyong sighed. Seeing their leader’s despair, Yuta took the boy's hand. "I take care of this one, Taeyong, it's alright."

"Can I go to sleep, hyung? My head hurts!" Sungchan complained. He was waisted, way more than Shotaro. A lot of Soju and a little bit of beer … they were not sure of the mix but drank it anyway. After a few glasses it became fun and then dizzy. It also became loud, they were laughing so hard, too hard and definitely too loud. It had been their reason why their Leader and some of their hyungs came to check on them.

Taeyoung would have to find who in the dorm gave alcohol to the two newest members but somehow he was thinking that Mark and Lucas were responsible for something in what happened. They had somehow looked like they were up for something during the day.

"Jungwoo, can you keep an eye on Sungchan?", the leader asked. "Alright hyung. Come with me Sungchan, I’m gonna give you some water to drink."

  
  


After getting scolded by the leader, Shotaro got scolded by his Japanese hyung. It was funny how he didn't debut yet but was already in trouble.

Yuta was talking fast, trying to get something on the younger japanese boy’s brain. 

"You seriously have to behave, kid, that was really irresponsible from you, both of you.” “Sorry Aniki, we thought it could be a good idea, to celebrate the filming of the presentation today.”

Of course, the boy would find a reason for his misbehaviour. “You could have just stopped at one glass, couldn’t you? Next time tell an older member to come supervise, we don’t need two drunk kids in the dorm, especially in the middle of the week.”

He was giggling at Yuta. “Sweetie, I’m gonna talk like an old man but you have to take care of your body, you don’t need to get sick, even with alcohol, especially so close to your first ever comeback. Your hyungs will get mad!"

The way Yuta talked to him, kindly reprimanding, felt warm and he liked it … maybe a bit too much since he felt something grow in his pants. Or was it the alcohol in his veins that made him feel like that?

"Aniki will get mad at me?" "That's not what I meant, Shotaro! I mean the guys will scold you and all, not really mad but still pissed, you know?”

He was definitely drunk, not that he’d admit it, because there was no way getting yelled at would make him hard, he didn’t think he was that kinky. 

“Just don't make it hard for yourself, kid! Work is tough enough."

"Aniki, get mad at me?” “No, I’m not mad at you, you’re young, you make mistakes but you better be fine tomorrow because if you’re not I’ll drag you to dance training whether you want it or not at 5.30. You made an engagement when you enrolled in NCT.” Yuta’s voice felt warm, Japanese felt warm, and it also made him … warm. He kinda wanted to see the man get mad now. Without thinking he said “Aniki get mad at me, please?" and Yuta laughed, Shotaro was definitely drunk. "You're drunk, kid." "Nooo~. I'm not!".

He felt hot. Alcohol made him feel hot. He started to strip, taking his t-shirt off. Yuta choked a laugh out. "What are you doing, Shotaro?" "Just … too hot." "Well, as you want, as soon as you don't go running out naked. I'm not even sure the other guys would catch up if you actually did.”, he laughed.

  
  


"Aniki! Hum, can I ask you something.” He watched Yuta nod. “Is it normal that I'm getting … itchy?" Yuta looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?" He wondered, _why the hell was he talking about that to his hyung?_ "Actually how do you guys deal with … like we're too many in the dorms! I tried but like someone banged on the bathroom door and I couldn’ t ..." _Oh that's what he meant then_. "So that's how you call it? An itch?" 

Shotaro blushed. He may be _a bit_ too drunk but it was still weird to talk about anything like that. 

"Kid, you can talk to me and you can use real words!" "It feels awkward.", Shotaro mumbled. "Why so? You feel awkward to have 'grown ups problems'?" Yuta said, laughing. "I'm not a little kid, don't talk like that?" "If you are not a kid, speak up and use real words."

Shotaro was all flushed. He was cute, Yuta thought he was adorable and awkward, like a teenager, well, a _boy_ in his early 20s.

"Is it somaek that makes me all ... bothered?" "Yes alcohol can make you horny and it's normal. And about dealing with it, either you are quick in the bathroom or you find a little time where you lock yourself alone in your room. Personally, I do it in the evening, as quietly as possible even though Taeil knows what I'm doing, I don't really care, he does it too."

Oh, Yuta really did it with people in the room? Fuck, that was weird as fuck … but also kinda hot. Yuta was definitely hot and the fuzz in his body made Yuta even hotter.

"You don't care that … that he is in the room?" "No. But I don't stay in the room when he does it because he needs privacy while me, I don't care. Now, do you need privacy, kid? You're squirming." 

Shotaro nodded. He was thankful that Yuta knew what to do when he, himself, didn't really know. He was still processing that the "itch" started when Yuta said people would get mad. He had trouble processing his sexuality altogether, not really gay but definitely not straight either and having way too little free time to fill his mind with all the confusion that this kind of existential questioning caused to him. His drunken brain was definitely shaken by Yuta’s sex appeal and his little “getting mad” threat had made his stomach twist and his cock harden.

  
  


He took his phone out once he'd block the door with a chair. It seemed pretty rational, he wasn’t about to lock himself in a room that wasn’t his. The chair wouldn't stop anyone from coming in but at least he'd hear them. He went to a private navigator, started the VPN and searched for a video to watch to get off.

He didn’t really care what would actually be in the video, the only thing he wanted to was hearing sex noises to get off from it. The content showed a man and his supposedly girlfriend. The girl was squirming like he was now. He watched the video, interested for a few minutes before he decided to actually jerk off, laying on Yuta’s bed. He took his dick in hand, under his sweatpants … just in case.

Halfway through the video though, despite the moans being very interesting, Shotaro’s eyelids felt heavier. Alcohol made him horny but it also made him sleepy. 

When his eyes closed, he still hadn't realised that his awkward squirms, his bothering itch and the arousal were caused by the fullness of his bladder. Sleep caught him before he could even reach an orgasm so he fell asleep with his hand buried in his pants, hand on his dick, the porn on his phone still moaning.

  
  


He didn't wake up when, in his dream, he kept searching for a bathroom. What woke him up was Taeil entering the room and the chair falling with a loud noise.

The man looked at him, he blinked a few times, waking up in such a haste never felt really good.

“Shit, am I … bothering or something?”

He looked around him, another video was playing on his phone and the moanings were way louder than in the one he had been watching. His hand was still in his pants so he quickly snatched it out. “No no, s’fine!”

As his hand left his groin he realised that it was actually helping him holding his piss in. As a small spurt left him, he realised how full he actually was. He found himself moaning from the loss of control. Taeil was still watching him. He turned red and put both his hands back on his crotch over his slacks.

He got up from the bed and ran for the bathroom, almost tripping on his feet. "Fuck fuck!", he said every time a leak would dampen his pants under his hands.

When he arrived in front of the bathroom door, he realised it was closed and he couldn't bang on it. If he took off even one of his hands, he'd soak himself for sure. 

He whined in front of the door. "Hyung, hyung! Open. Please." He wasn't even sure that it was one of his hyungs inside and not Sungchan, he didn't even realise the way he switched languages while begging for someone to open the bathroom door. It didn't matter.

When the door finally opened, he pushed Mark aside to run to the toilet bowl. 

As soon as he took his hand away to undo the knot of his pants, warm piss started to gush out of his dick and run down his legs drop by drop. 

He whined. He couldn't move anymore. He was just a second away from desperately peeing himself right in front of the toilet bowl with his Hyung's eyes on him.

Mark dragged him by the shoulders and pushed him in the shower just a meter away.

"Here, you can pee, it's alright." "My pants!", he whined but it was already too late, he was pissing hard in his light pants and they were getting warm and heavy as a dark patch grew on them. "Just piss, you'll clean up after!", Mark said.

It weirdly felt good. He was letting go all over himself after waking up so damn desperate. As the warmth spread all over his legs, the itch came back. He looked down and he could see a tent growing as it became harder to let go.

With warm cheeks, he looked at Mark. "Hyung, can you …" Mark looked at him from head to toes before letting a chuckle out. "Sure."

Once his stream came to an end, Shotaro stripped off his wet clothes and piled it in a corner of the shower. He turned on the water and let the warm stream engulf his body.

He rubbed his hard on for a few minutes only before cumming all over his hand. He wasn't even coming down from his orgasm yet when piss dribbled out of his softening cock. 

"Fuck." If he wasn't sure that getting scolded actually was a thing for him, piss was definitely one.

  
  


Donghyuck barged in and ran out immediately with a "Sorry!". _They were definitely too many sharing one bathroom_ , Shotaro thought before starting to laugh at himself and at his hand still on his dick, alcohol fuzz still clouding his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again!
> 
> You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.


End file.
